Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe engagement and bumper insert system for improved security and comfort. More particularly, the present invention provides a shoe engagement and bumper insert system and method for using the same which reduces the tendency of a wearer's foot to slide forward in a shoe during use and cause increased pressure or discomfort.
Description of the Related Art
Regardless of the outer cosmetic features or styling of the shoe(s), the interior area of any shoe is substantially a reflection of the need to fit a user's foot. Unfortunately, both the interior of any shoe varies by the type of shoe (flat or raised) and there is variation between a wearer's foot-shape as well. All shoes built on the same shoe last will thus have the same interior region and dimensions, and will generally yield the same fit for a particular wearer, but will yield different fits for different wearers. Consequently, there is a need for a user to adjust and modify the fit of a shoe to his or her foot to secure a comfort and secure fit and provide adequate support such that the shoes perform essentially as an extension of the human foot, as is typically desired.
Some shoe manufacturing steps include a precise and sometimes tedious process (e.g., custom shoes) while other manufacturing steps are relatively loose and generic (e.g., flip-flop sandals). In particular, while a custom cast of a foot might be utilized for measurement purposes to make a custom pair of shoes, an elevated heel (for high heeled shoes) and any sharp angling between the upper surface of the base and the sole surface can create a sharply-angled bottom line. Because of the differences between a human foot and a conventional shoe mold or last, shoes made with a conventional shoe lasts fail to work in harmony with the human foot. For example, conventional lasts may have sharply defined lines at the point of transition from the flat sole surface or crown to the vertical sidewalls of the shoe last between the defined line and the last ridge; human feet are not as sharply angled.
In other words, the shoe last ridge and sharply-angled contours of a conventional last only take into account generally the static shape of the foot, i.e., the shape of the foot when it is in one position. However, when a shoe is worn, the foot will further undergo dynamic shape changes when a person is walking or running. Conventional shoe lasts utilize heel curves that are overly exaggerated such that shoes formed with the shoe lasts promote a gripping of the foot by the shoe. The heel seat of a conventional last is angled to correspond to the introduction of an elevated heel onto the sole surface. However, the heel of a human foot is not elevated and has no such heel pitch. In the toe region of a conventional shoe last, the toe profile decreases or recedes to the sharply defined line in the forepart of the last. In contrast to the shape of the toe region of a conventional shoe last, human toes generally maintain a uniform thickness throughout their length.
Also, for elevated conventional shoes these are typically engineered to distribute the pressure on the foot across 100% of the bottom surface, i.e., across 100% of the rigid and flat sole surface. However, the average human foot is engineered to distribute such pressures across on about 75-80% of the bottom surface of the foot. Therefore, conventional shoe technology dictates that the footwear manufactured thereon will unnaturally affect the weight bearing and propulsion characteristics of the foot. As a result of the shape and dimensions of conventional lasts, the shoe lasts and the shoes manufactured thereon have fallen short of the goal of providing footwear that work in harmony with the human foot and that provide adequate comfort to the wearer.
A further major drawback with conventional shoe lasts is that the flat bottom sole surface dictates that a flat, rigid piece of sole material be attached to footwear upper material at the sharply-angled shoe last line, thus producing footwear that has an excessive angled feather edge. The foot is thereby supported artificially on a stiff, flat platform even though the human foot at rest, and particularly in motion, tends to move toward or falls off the end of the stiff sole platform of the shoe. This increases the risk of ankle injuries. The drawbacks of the sharply-angled feather edge of a shoe made from conventional lasts are exacerbated by the elevation of the heel seat, the recession of the toe, and the unnatural forward pitch of the heel seat, thus resulting in undue pressure on the ball of the wearer's foot.
FIG. 1 depicts an example of a raised-heel shoe 20 having a cup shaped heel 21 manufactured from a conventional shoe last, which has a heel height ∝, which may be for example approximately 2 inches (or approximately 5 cm). As shown, the shoe is on a ground plane 18 from which the heel height ∝to the heel seat 19 is measured. The heel seat 19 is shown to be inclined upwardly at an angle “X”, which may be approximately 12-15 degrees, relative to the ground plane 18. The shank-reinforced midsole region 15 is angled downwardly and forwardly of the shoe from the heel seat at an angle “Y”, which may be approximately 30 degrees, relative to the ground plane. In a toe region or box 22 of the shoe, the great toe may be essentially parallel to the ground plane. However, the toe region or box 22 may be inclined upwardly and forwardly by the upward and forward inclination of the toe region at an angle “Z”, which may be between 2 and 3 degrees inclusive, relatively to the ground plane 18. As will be appreciated, a conventional high-heeled shoe such as that shown in FIG. 1 places the wearer's foot 10 essentially on an inclined plane. This urges the foot 10 forward by gravity toward the toe box 22 when the wearer is standing or walking and also loosens the cup shaped heel 21. Indeed, when walking quickly, or descending stairs, the stress into the toe box may be extreme. This results in undue pressure on the ball 16 or forefoot 12 regions of the foot 10, which may result in jamming of the toes 13. Such undue pressure on the ball or forefoot regions of the foot may result in a burning sensation in these areas of the foot, and may also result in fatigue and/or discomfort.
In a related manner FIG. 2 represents a conventional flat shoes (having a heal) or flip flop type shoe (shown here as 40) where there is only a connection of a foot bed 30 linking with a Y-shaped strap system 31, having a split-toe divider 32 secured to the foot bed 30 by a series of received stop members 33. During walking foot 10 flexes and it is necessary to grip with the toes 13 the divider 32 to keep foot 10 aligned with foot bed 30. As an additional concern with flat shoes either with a heel 21 or in a flip flop form (no heal) or sandal form there are many occurrences of a foot 10 becoming displaced relative to the shoe body.
In FIG. 3 a further conventional foot wear item 45 in the form of a platform sandal has a raised heel 86 and a toe portion 90 to secure a foot 10 but during a use there is movement of strap members 46 relative to the foot 10 along motion pathways 80 (front-back) and along pathways 78 (up-down). Each of these motions creates displacement of the foot relative to the shoe and lack of security and discomfort.
As an additional concern, where a shoe of any conventional type 20, 40, 45, or otherwise, an initial fit may not be perfect (e.g., too loose) and so additional sliding may occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bumper and foot securing system and method for using the same.